sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Cold Cold World (Pokemonboy3000)
This is the season finale of this fanon. Previously Read this first Story The episode fades in where the last ended with Stevonnie facing off against Ice. Steven and Connie were having a conversation in Stevonnie’s realm. ' ' “We don’t have to hurt her, destroying this machine is our priority.” Steven said. ' ' “Right, those two large pipes seem to be what keeps this running, if we destroy those we win.” Connie affirmed. “However, I’m not sure if we could destroy those.” ' ' “”You are right...But she can.” As Steven said this Stevonnie jumped into the air avoiding a flurry of Ice spikes fired at them. They prepared to bring their sword down on Ice’s head but she parried with an Ice sword of her own. ' ' “Oh please, you know you will have to try harder than that” Ice countered many strikes with her ice blade, and prepared to stab Stevonnie, until they raised their shield. Ice jumped and used the shield to hop over them and shot an Icy blast freezing their legs to the floor. ' ' “That’s right, If I counter you attacks with my shield it’s over for you isn’t it?” Stevonnie quickly formed and popped their bubble breaking the ice their feet were encased im. “I have the advantage in this battle. So why don’t you just give up?” ' ' “Sorry, but I know all about your shield, and how to work around it, you are out of your league.” As Ice said this ice spikes erupted from the ground and Stevonnie barely managed to avoid them all, leaving a small gash on their leg. “As I told Lapis and Peridot, I have been fighting for over 5000 years so you are gonna have to go all out to stop me, oh and before you even think about it, you won’t trick me into accidently destroying the Core displacer.” Ice glared at Stevonnie before drawing her blade and sighing. She leapt at them once more. ' ' -- Alexandrite tried to land a triple punch on Vesuvianite but the fusion slithered around her and began to constrict her. Vesuvianite tightened her coils causing cracks to form in Alexandrite’s visors. “I don’t know why I never tried this before! The power is unbelievable! I always knew fusion was a tool to control, but it’s so much more fun than I thought!” Blue Calcite roared. ' ' Alexandrite struggled before inhaling. Deeply. She shot forth a giant breath of fire out directly hitting vesuvianite point blank and blasting her back farther out to sea. “There we don’t have time for this performance we must take down the core displacer.” Sardonyx’s voice articulated through Alexandrite. However, very quickly multiple tendrils of hair erupted from underneath the water and swung Alexandrite dragging her. She was able to break free and jump back. “Nevermind I’m gonna tear her to shreds!” Sugilite roared. ' ' -- Rainbow Calcite was headed back to town and stopped to take in the sight of the two fusions battling in the water. She watched as huge waves crashed on the shore which threatened to destroy the city, but then turned back to look at the remaining gems which could cause just as much damage. “Hmph.” while she ran she defused into Cuprite, whose yoyo dragged her to the beach, and Yellow Calcite who flew off towards the town. ' ' “I’ll leave saving Beach city from tidal waves to you cup!” Calcite said as she flew towards the corrupted Jasper. ' ' “I hope you can take care of the gems Nee-chan!” Cuprite raced off towards the beach. She quickly looked around before getting trounced by a torrent of water and flung amongst the sand. She struggled to get up. “This day has been exhausting...there’s only one gem I know who can stop waves like that..” She looked around and saw Peridot’s frozen body not to far away. “Perfect!” she drew her blade and quickly slashed the ice freeing Peridot. ' ' “No Don’t!” she screamed before looking around. “Where’s Ice? We’re...Ok?” she looked down at Lapis’s gemstone. “Why didn’t she break us? This doesn’t make sense!” ' ' Cuprite grabbed her “We don’t have time for sense! Meinu-akuma and Serpent-raibaru fused and are fighting Alexandrite-sama! Their clash could destroy beach city! We need Lapis-sama now!” ' ' Peridot looked down “She hasn’t regenerated yet! Ice really hurt her badly.” she hugged Lapis’s gemstone. ' ' “C’mon Lapis-sama, you can’t take your time with this one, this one needs you, Peri-sama needs you, Steven-sama needs you!” ' ' Lapis’s gem began to glow as it rose up, she flashed between many old forms before landing on a new one which was basically the same shorter at the waist and the blue semi diamond was replaced with a darker blue stripe. “Huh, What’s happening?” ' ' As she reformed Vesuvianite, who was pinned down by Alexandrite was able to slip away and use her snake nail to trip her. This caused Alexandrite to collapse in the water and send a tidal wave at beach city. ' ' “No time to explain Lapis-sama! Can you stop THAT!?” Cuprite exclaimed and her and Peridot grabbed each other screaming. Lapis effortlessly raised her hand stopping the wave in it’s path. ' ' “Phew” Peridot sighed in relief. “Alright now we're in business!” ' ' -- Onicolo was bound up in the Slinker’s tentacles and being pulled ever so closely to it’s mouth. “You fell for my trap: Hook, Line and Slinker! Now Vermeil!” Vermeil flew out of her hair and let lose a fire ball directly in it’s mouth causing it to loosen its grasp on her. Onicolo then came down on top of it with her mace, causing it to poof. “Ughh Hook, line, and slinker? I really have spent too much time with Calcite.” she sighed. ' ' Ammolite was parrying the stings of her scorpion opponent with her javelin before impaling it straight thru the eye, causing it to poof as well. “Phew, glad that’s over. All of the humans are safe too.” she looked in relief as none of the previously captured people seemed to be hurt. “What’s that?” she noticed Yellow Calcite riding the corrupted jasper as they crashed through some debris. ' ' Yellow jumped off landing in between her two friends. “Hey I may have bitten off a little more than I can chew with Jasper...mind lending a hand?” she chuckled as Ammolite and Onicolo stood next to her prepared for battle. ' ' -- ' ' Lodestone’s ship landed in the wreckage of funland and she began throwing debris everywhere. “Where is she! Where is she!? Bo-mate! Can you hear me!?” She used her magnesis to throw metal all around but she couldn’t find Hogbomite’s gemstone anywhere. “She should have been able to beat the Cuprite easily! But I had no record of a Bismuth in the crystal gems’s current roster! Did they...take her?” she began to tear up as she fell to the ground. “The Core Displacer will be going critical soon...I can’t leave without her. I...can’t.” ' ' -- ' ' Stevonnie was completely overwhelmed by Ice’s attacks, her relentless assaults from both close quarters and long range had taken them by surprise.They were badly cut up and bruised, but still stood against Ice. ' ' “Just give it up, I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have too…” Ice looked down at her hand as she said this. What was wrong with her? She had never held back so much against a clearly weakened opponent and never hesitated to finish off an enemy. ' ' “I...won’t let you...destroy this planet...I will not stop.” Stevonnie raised their shield and sword once more and lunged at ice. ' ' Ice slid along the ground around the thrust and hit Stevonnie square in the chest with the hilt of her ice sword. Stevonnie coughed up some blood and collapsed. “If you go to the temple, you can survive. I’ll take the citizens of beach city the zoo. Everyone can be happy. Let me do this for you Steven!” Ice called out before the core displacer began to rumble. The entire area began covered with a red tint “Not much time left, we can still save your friends.” ' ' “No!” Stevonnie did a spin kick and stood up whilst simultaneously tripping ice. “It’s not just about my friends, but the world! Every living thing here, and protecting my home!” They ran towards the center of the machine directly at the midpoint where the two large pipers were beginning to suck magma towards the main hull and thrust Rose’s sword in it. “I..Will...Save...MY HOME!” ' ' -- “Enough play time! Let’s finish this!” Alexandrite summoned Pearl’s spear and Amethyst’s whip before forming Opal’s bow. She fired a barrage of arrows at Vesuvianite who used her hair to springboard away from them. ' ' “Now thatssss cool! Let me try!” she summoned Blue Calcite’s chakram before her body pulsated and glowed white for a second. “You know there is no use resssisssting, now give me what I want!” Serpentinite’s gemstone glowed aswell and her whip sword came out and the two weapons fused forming a diskarmor. She smiled before throwing the weapon at Alexandrite. ' ' Alexandrite gasped before quickly rotating in her warhammer to block the disk. Vesuvianite continued whip it back at her, so she continued to deflect with sardonyx’s warhammer whilst running around the now stationary fusion. She hit the disk directly up into the air so it would take longer to return and switch in Sugilite’s flail. She swung this at Vesuvianite but she began vibrating quickly causing a miniature earthquake causing Alexandrite to lose her balance and miss, falling into the water herself. ' ' Vesuvianite laughed. “You Crystal gem’s are pathetic, I see you are letting all four of your minds fight, let me tell you it’s much better with one unified mind taking all the control.” Vesuvaintie gloated before her lower body pulsated again. “What did I tell you about trying to escape.” ' ' Alexandrite got back to her feet and kept herself from defusing. “Keep it together, they aren’t functioning well. Let’s give them some counseling!” ' ' -- Jasper spun dashed at the three gems standing against her. ' ' “Sorry Jasper! But even the perfect soldier…” Yellow Calcite fired a flurry of her feather flechettes at her causing her to be blown into the air when the collide with her rolling form. ' ' “Is no match for..” Vermeil carried Onicolo into the air where she hit jasper in the side with her mace causing her to be broken out of the rolling form and landing back on the ground with the a huge thud! “The perfect team!” Ammolite threw her javelin right as Jasper started to get up impaling her in the same location as the metal spike. She let out one final roar before popping back into her gemstone. ' ' -- ' ' Ice approached Stevonnie with both of her hands glowing. “This is your last chance to give up. I can’t let you stop me...please just surrender.” ' ' “I can’t do that!” They trusted their sword farther into the machine. “Tell me why Ice. Why you want to destroy the earth.” ' ' “Thi..This is what my diamond wants.” ' ' “Cut the crap Ice! You have done many things that Blue Diamond wouldn’t approve of! Why do YOU want to destroy the earth!?” Stevonnie yelled. ' ' “Be...because this place is where all of my worst memories are! This planet reminds me of all the worst moments of my life!” Ice flashed back to her watching her sisters getting broken by the humans. “All the pain” to the the time when Rose quartz almost shattered Rubellite “All the suffering.” to her being chained and dragged underneath the ice by Black Calcite. “It will all be gone and Rube and I can finally move on…” ' ' “You can’t think destroying all life on earth and making it a colony will help you two!?” Steven voice erupted from Stevonnie “You keep running from the past and fighting it, you can accept that bad things happen Ice but, what about all your good memories.” ' ' “Can you honestly say you haven’t had any good experiences on earth, you would lose all of those too!” Connie’s voice assured. “There are times when I want to forget the bad, but those come with the good.” ' ' “SHUT UP! Both of you!” her hands began gathering a large amount of icy energy. “THIS PLANET IS NOTHING BUT A PRISON OF PAIN! NOTHING GOOD HAPPENS HERE!!!” ' ' Stevonnie saw her forming a huge blast which would likely kill them. “If nothing good happens here Ice fine...wipe us out and let this destroy the world...but I have one question for you...where did you meet Rubellite?” ' ' Ice’s eyes widened. She flashed back to when she first popped out the side of the ice cliff and landed on Rubellite, who smiled to her before she ran off with the others. She flashed to when she had killed many of the people and Rubellite found her, she hugged her and cried. She flashed to when her and Rubellite were just laughing on earth planning to fight rebels. She flashed to when she woke up after Black Ice was defused to see Rubellite taking care of her in a frozen cave. “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!” She thought about it, she hated Rose and the humans, but...if there was no rebellion she wouldn’t have lost her sisters...she would never have met Rubellite. Ice grabbed her head in confusion. “STOP IT!!” ' ' --- ' ' Vesuvianite laughed as she continued her onslaught of attacks. She threw her diskarmor which alexandrite barely managed to avoid it. She caught Alexandrite when whipped her hair and then created a small shockwave that knocked her back. “You four are pathetic, to think of what my diamond is gonna do when she finds out I defeated the crystal gemsss!” she laughed ' ' Alexandrite stood her ground and got up once more she chuckled. “The problem with your type of fusion, is if you never open up to your partner you can never change.” As Vesuvianite sent a spear of hair at her Alexandrite expelled some elemental chaos from her mouth directly at the seawater causing it to boil and evaporate. The steam softened her hair before it hit. ' ' “My hair! What did you do!?” Vesuvianite shrieked. ' ' Alexandrite smirked and grabbed her softened hair. “Get over here!” she yanked her and dragged her in by her head before hitting skyward with a triple fisted sky uppercut. Vesuvianite went flying and landed farther away. By the time vesuvianite got up she saw Alexandrite standing with a bow in hand. “It’s time for you two to split” alexandrite fired the arrow at Vesuvianite which formed the silhouettes of Garnet,Amethyst and Pearl before fusing. ' ' “No!!” Vesuvianite avoided the arrow by sidewinding around it. “I won’t lose to you!” she lungned at Alexandrite, but she thought quickly and summoned Sardonyx’s hammer and knocked her away. Vesuvianite struggled to her snake like tail appendage “You think that’s going to be enough to stop” her four eyes widened as Sugilite’s flair came down on her head.There was a large smoky explosion before a large wave formed. Blue Calcite was thrown towards beach city, while Serpentinite was flung farther out into the ocean where she could become a plot point at a later time. ' ' -- “C’mon I heard the crash over this way!” Ammolite led Onicolo and Yellow Calcite to the sound of crashing she heard. When they arrived they were shocked to see Blue Calcite crawling along the ground, and Spinel standing over her. ' ' “You..you're the one who broke my kitty…” Spinel glared at the barely conscious gem on the ground. ' ' “Yeah...what of it, you two were an abomination walking around...together. Why should you two rebels...be allowed...to be happy.” She let out a resigned smirk as she began to glitch out, due to the damage she suffered from her landing. “Shut up!” Spinel gripped her gemstone “You don’t deserve to continue your pathetic existence!” tears filled her eyes. ' ' “Spinel!” Yellow Calcite called out. “Don’t do it! That’s not what crystal gems do.” ' ' “Why! you don’t know Rose isn’t here now and don’t you dare try and speak for her.” ' ' “I’m not, I’m trying to speak for Cat’s eye.” Yellow Calcite put her hand on Spinel’s shoulder. ' ' Spinel bowed her head before ripping Blue Calcite’s gemstone out of her body causing her to poof. She gripped it tightly before bubbling it. “She never get’s out...Ok.” ' ' The others smiled, but looked off into the distance where a large explosion took place. ' ' “What was that!?” Onicolo yelled. ' ' -- (Meanwhile) ' ' “Ice please, think of all the good times we have had, let me save the earth.” Stevonnie pleaded one last time. ' ' Ice continued to charge her attacks, but was plagued by memories. The time when she and amethyst fused, her adventures with Pearl and Cuprite, her friendship with Tiger eye. “STEVEN!” She fired two large icy blasts. ' ' Stevonnie closed their eyes ready to meet their end, but when nothing happened they looked to see the blast were freezing the two large pipes, stopping the flow of lava in them. ' ' “Steven go!” Ice called out continuing to blast the two pipes. ' ' “I won’t leave you! How do I stop it!?” Stevonnie grabbed their sword and ran behind Ice looking for a way to help. ' ' “You can’t! Now go before I change my mind!” she let out a smirk. ' ' “No! I have to be able to-” Ice’s ice leg fired off and struck stevonnie right in the chest causing them to defuse and fall off the core displacer. ' ' Lion caught both Connie and Steven and began running away from from the overheating giant machine. ' ' Ice watched as they fled. She let out a slight chuckle before looking up at Homeworld’s star. “Rube is gonna kill me.” ' ' The core displacer exploded and a humongous blast shook the sea. The shockwave caused a giant tsunami waves to erupt in every direction. ' ' Lodestone who was flying towards it saw the explosion. “Ice...Gah!” she hit a few buttons before a black sphere appeared over the ship which zoomed directly up. ' ' “IIIIICCCCCEEEE!!” Steven called out as he explosion swallowed everything. One of the tsunami waves hit lion and swallowed the three of them. ' ' --- ' ' The next thing Steven knew he, connie and lion were being lifted up in a sphere of water. Which zoomed towards the shore. The sphere popped where all of the crystal gems were waiting. ' ' “Steven I’m so glad you're safe!” Pearl hugged him tightly ' ' “We were quite worried about you.” garnet smiled. ' ' “Look son you totally saved the world! Again.” Greg added. ' ' “Wha...What happened?” he got up and looked around. “Where’s Ice!?” ' ' “We don’t know we lost track of her and serpentinite, but we got everyone else! And the citizens of beach city are safe! How did you destroy that machine by yourselves?” ' ' “We didn’t...she did.” he looked out towards the ocean. “What now?” ' ' “We do what we always do, Lodestone escaped...We rebuild...and We prepare.” Garnet said. ' ' The gems continued to look out at the sea when it began to snow. ' ' “Snow?” Cuprite looked around ' ' “But it’s July?” Calcite was confused. ' ' They continued to look out at the sea. ' ' --- The scene changes to show the crystal gems helping the town folks rebuild from all the damage that was caused during the fight. (Steven singing) If you're evil and you're on the rise (Stevonnie is helping lift the big donut back to the roof) You can count on the lot of us taking you down (Lapis is lifting a roller coaster out the sea) Cuz we're good and evil never beats us (Peridot and Calcite are repairing the merrygoround) We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas! (Amethyst is helping the pizzas rebuild) We, are the Crystal Gems (Ammolite and Onicolo are repairing the Ustore facility) We'll always save the day (Pearl and Garnet are repairing the boardwalk) And if you think we can't (Cuprite is struggling to fix mayor dewey's van) We'll always find a way (Calcite and Peridot fly down to assist her.) That's why the people of this world (Steven and Connie are sweeping up broken glass) Believe in (The townsfolk begin to watch the gems work) Garnet, (Garnet hoists up a new sign for Greg's Car wash) Amethyst, (Amethyst is eating metal shards of the Core Displacer that washed up on shore) and Pearl (Pearl is repairing damage done to Mayor Dewey’s office with him, despite no fight occurring there.) And Steven! (Steven looks off into the distance once more.) ' ' During the interlude the town flash through many forms, before it is shown completely repaired and everyone going about their daily business. The crystal gems are huddled around a fire with blankets and cocoa recounting old stories. ' ' (Pearl singing) If you could only know (The scene goes up to the clouds before flashing back to the rebellion) What we really are (Rose, Pearl and Garnet are scene overlooking a valley) When we arrived on earth (A panicked Calcite runs off a warp pad carrying Cuprite.) From out beyond your star (She crashes into Rose quartz and looks astonished to see her) We were amazed to find (Cat’s eye and Spinel are observing humans) Your beauty and your worth (They see a human couple kiss and blush before trying themselves) And we will protect your kind (Rose raises her shield to inspire her allies) And we will protect your earth (Pearl, Garnet, Ammolite, and Onicolo raise their weapons) And we will protect your earth (Calcite,Bismuth, Cuprite, Bluebird, and other raise their weapons And we will protect you! (Flashes back to present where Garnet rubs Steven’s head.) (Cue le music) During this interlude scenes from previous episodes flash. (Garnet and Spinel) We will fight for the place where we’re free To live together as we please (Pearl, Cuprite, and Yellow Calcite ) We will fight in the name of Rose Quartz And everyone that fell before us (Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Onicolo, and Ammolite) We will fight for the world we were saved in The earth is the best place we’ve ever known (Steven and Connie) We will fight to be everything That everybody wants us to be when we’re grown (All Crystal Gems) The odds are against us (Ice, Lodestone, and BlueCalcite holding Serpentinite stand over them Won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone! (Blue Diamond removes her hood and glares) We are the Crystal Gems (The gems stand on a warp pad) We'll always save the day (Steven warps them away) And if you think we can't (They all put their hands in on Steven) We'll always find a way (They line up and summon their weapons) That's why the people (They drive by the town which is bustling as always) Of this world (Connie runs after them) (Greg and Connie) Believe in Yellow Calcite Cuprite Spinel Lapis Lazuli Peridot Onicolo (Vermeil roars) Ammolite Garnet Amethyst And Pearl And Steven! The star closes in as the team sits on the beach looking up at the stars. Trivia * As of this episode Blue Calcite, Chara, Charo, and Jasper are bubbled in the temple. * The status of Ice and Serpentinite are unknown. * Lodestone has left earth. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemonboy3000